


Positive Reinforcement

by steelrunner



Series: Kinktober 2017 [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bondage, Drabble, F/M, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2017, Leather Kink, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 01:19:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12311814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelrunner/pseuds/steelrunner
Summary: Allura finds a tool to help her train Lance properly.For Kinktober Day 8 - "Leather/Latex"





	Positive Reinforcement

Allura had never seen Lance look as lovely as he did now. He was handsome, yes - though perhaps not to the degree that his ego had him convinced he was - but it was one thing to see that athletic body covered by plain workout clothes, and another to see him laid bare except for the smooth black strips of leather that criss-crossed his body, binding him hand and foot. The dark material against his lovely brown skin made the contrast between him and her white sheets even more exquisite, and that pleading look in his eyes…

Allura moved from where she had been standing in the doorway, crossing the room to the bed. Lance watched her every step of the way, but didn’t budge for all his obvious impatience, kneeling obediently. another point of contrast: her full dress and his nudity, a subtle reminder of where their places were. She smiled, and reached out to take him by the chin.

“Well? How do you like your present?”

“It’s pretty nice,” Lance said, grinning. “Though, honestly…”

“What?”

Lance squirmed a little in his bonds. “It seems a little more like a gift for you than me. Just sayin’.”

“I suppose that’s one way to look at it,” Allura mused. She let her fingers trail down Lance’s throat, lingering at his collarbone. “But really, I think it’ll help you more than it does me.”

“Really? How?”

Allura gave him a look. “I think both of us know that sometimes you have a little problem following orders.” Lance gulped nervously as her hand moved lower, and just for the pleasure of it Allura grabbed his nipple, giving it a sharp twist. When Lance hissed, she rubbed it gently between her fingers. “I was hoping this might give you some…reinforcement.”

“Uh.” The apple of Lance’s throat bobbed. “I mean, I got all dressed up in this rig when you told me to. That counts for something, right?”

“I know,” Allura said. “The important thing is staying this way.” She climbed up on the bed, and even when they were both facing each other on their knees Allura could look down at him. Her hand found the soft skin of his stomach, and then the wiry hairs surrounding the base of his cock, already erect. “Obedience has so many rewards, after all.”

“O-oh…yes, ma’am…”

Allura wrapped her hand around his cock, enjoying how his eyes fluttered shut when she stroked it. “And you’re going to behave for me?”

He nodded emphatically, letting out a quiet moan. Allura smiled. Then she splayed a hand against his chest, the lightest shove sending Lance toppling backwards. His eyes shot open and he yelped as he hit the mattress, and while his body jolted, the straps stayed firmly in place, keeping his knees folded and arms behind his back. “What the _hell_ \- "

Allura laid a finger against his lips, smile growing wider. “What was that?”

Lance’s chest heaved as he caught his breath, and then he closed his eyes. “S-sorry ma’am. I’ll be good for you.”

Allura reached for the buttons of her dress. “That’s all I needed to hear.”


End file.
